


The Ones Left Behind

by roaringathena



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringathena/pseuds/roaringathena
Summary: The destruction caused by Thanos was reversed, but some collateral damage could never be fixed.After Steve Rogers left him to move back to the past and be with Peggy instead, Bucky Barnes became part of that damage. But a different Captain America never left, or better yet, never wanted to leave.POV from a lovesick Sam Wilson during Christmas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Ones Left Behind

**If he didn't know him better, Sam would think that Bucky wanted to be found**.

It was not the first time the man had simply disappeared, but it was always when something grave happened, and always to a place meaningful to him. The first time Sam had found him sitting aimlessly in the road where Tony Stark's parents had died (and he thought of it as them dying, not being murdered, because there wasn't a world where Sam could still blame Bucky for what happened). This time, he barely had to spare a thought to know where the Winter Soldier would be. 

Was it because it was obvious, or because he was obsessed with Bucky? 

Sam had no answer to that question, so he pushed it away Instead. His mind drifted to the sound of his boots crunching the snow under them and the distant voices of people singing Christmas carols. In that time of the year, he knew he was the only one who would have noticed that Bucky was MIA. The others were focusing on their families... Steve would have noticed, he thought. But he wasn't an option anymore.

With how loud his thoughts were being Sam didn't even notice when he reached the park. But the wave of relief that washed over him as he saw the dark figure sitting on the bench was so strong it was a surprise he could keep on his feet. Captain America, almost stumbling on snow. Falling for Bucky in more ways than one. Embarrassing. 

"Hey, there you are." His words left warm imprints on the cold air surrounding them. It was freezing out there, and even with the distance between their bodies he could see that Bucky was almost entirely covered in snow. Maybe the cold didn't bother that goddamn goth Elsa, but Sam was about to drag him by his hair just so they could both leave. 

No response, though. Sam narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Bucky? We're leaving or what?" Still nothing, even as Sam stopped right by his side and waved a hand in front of his eyes for a good minute. But he didn't like being ignored, so he went for the drastic measures. He took a few steps back, launching himself at Bucky so he could tackle him to the frozen ground.

"To your left!"

Did Sam mention that he was tackling a traumatized soldier with the worst case he had seen of PTSD? He knew that, of course. But he hoped Bucky wouldn't immediately murder him. Maybe Twitter called him a himbo for a reason, though.

When their bodies connected against the ground, Sam still on top, Bucky's eyes finally shot to him. An icy blue stare, so cold that for a moment he forgot they were in the middle of a snowstorm. And then came the hand. Metal fingers wrapped around Sam's neck, cutting the flow of blood that delivers oxygen to his brain. 

Sam didn't even have time to note that yes, surprising Bucky like that hadn't been a great idea. He did however have a moment to wonder if he should try to pull the hand away before his sight went dark and he fainted on top of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if MCU fanfics still interest anyone, but I hope so! Please leave a comment with any suggestion or criticism you may have. If anyone did like it, I'll write the other parts.


End file.
